Between Two Guilds
by Warrior-Erza-Scarlet
Summary: Lucy quits Fairy Tail and Joins Sabertooth,she changed dramatically in just a year. This story was made by me in Wattpad too!
1. Chapter 1

"Im never riding on trains again"Natsu said holding his stomach, his face slightly green.

"That's what you always say, Flame-brain"Gray said, his hands inside his dark jean's pockets. For once he was fully dressed.

"Shut up, Ice Princess"Natsu said with an annoyed expression. Happy trying his best not to laugh at his partner's pathetic state.

"Don't start fighting"Erza commanded.

"Yes ma'am!"both males saluted Erza.

They heard cheering an clapping, curiosity got the best of them, they walked towards the loud crowd which were surrouning something or someone.

There in the middle of the large cheering crowd were the twin dragon slayers with their exeeds on their shoulders. Rogue with his arms crossed, eyes closed, ignoring his fan-girls. Sting on the other hand, was flirting with every beautiful girl that chanted his name, a smirk formed on his lips.

"Lucy..."

There in front of the twins was a familiar blonde, her arms crossed over her huge rack, wearing black tight sleeve-less shirt, dark purple skirt, black tights, black lace-up boots, hair in a high pony-tail with a black bandana over her head, a purple chocker, skull earings, gray fingerless gloves and smirk on her pink lips which held a purple lollipop.

"Yo, long time no see Team Natsu"she said almost as if she was mocking them she licked her lips.

Sting's and Rogue's attention were now on Team Natsu.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Fairies" Sting said mocking them.

Natsu wanted to beat the blonde dragon-slayer up, but the motion sickness was still there thus making his body feel weak and fragile.

Gray wasen't going to let the anger get the best of him, but watching his ex-team mate being with another guild sure made him furious, still he kept his cool on the outside.

Erza resisted the urge to take Lucy back to the guild, to the family she belongs to, why?, because she remembered Lucy was the one who left them, they did not push her away, she decided power over family, breaking the bond between her and Fairy Tail.

"What are you doing here?"Erza asked coldly, she was surprised at her own cold and harsh tone, she didnt know that's how she felt towards Lucy

Lucy pouted and smirked. "What can't I visit my na-ka-ma?"Lucy said taunting the requip mage.

"Who said we were still your nakama, you betrayed us for power what kind of nakama does that?"Gray asked crossing his arms.

"Just because I left I stopped being your nakama, that's so cruel Fai-ries"Lucy said waving her purple lollipop in the air.

"That's no way to treat you nakama, now is it?"Sting asked raising his brow.

"Shut up, you don't know anything about nakamas!"Natsu said getting frustrated.

"You don't know about nakama much either, Dragneel, after all Lucy came to visit you guys yet your pushing her away"Rogue said calmly his eyes still closed.

Natsu flinched, in one way Rogue was right, but then how should he feel after his best friend decided to leave the guild just to gain power, betraying those who have sticked with you through thick and thin, it hurt him and it still did, the moment Lucy quit ,Fairy Tail became dull, less livelier, some members quit, it was a major impact, he was still not over the fact Lucy left them.

Lucy smirked "cat got your tongue, Dragneel?"Lucy asked.

Lucy had changed alot over the past year, she became bold, arrogant, cocky, powerful, calmer, loved to taunt others and to make others feel pain, this was all thanks to Sabertooth, they changed her, yet she didnt regret any single thing from quitting Fairy Tail to joining Sabertooth.

Lucy was now Sabertooth's strongest mage, Jiemma's favorite member, she never failed on missions, she became like his daughter, Minerva's new adopted sister you could say.

This was the new Lucy, she hates failing, she is a stone-hearted woman, idolazed by everyone in her guild, she might have changed but she still cared for her nakama, she just dosen't show it. She may be a saber now, but Fairies will always be her first family.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy who was silently sitting on Erza's shoulder wanted to hug Lucy, he missed her, a lot. He watched Erza, her scarlet colored hair covered her eyes, he could see the sadness radiating off of Fairy Tail's strongest woman. He watched as she clenched her jaw.

Lucy was getting bored of just standing there, it was no fun just standing in akward silence.

"It's good to see you too, Team Natsu"she said smirking.

Sting who caught up with what she was trying to do, he smirked as he watched Natsu's muscles tense up.

"Care to answer why are you here?"Gray asked looking at Lucy straight in the eye.

Lucy's smirk faltered, sighing said "your such a kill-joy, Fullbuster"

"Did you just come here to show off how proud you are in being part of Sabertooth?"Erza asked finally getting over her sadness.

"No as I said, I came here to visit, and to talk to Master and the guild afterwards"Lucy said.

"I don't think the guild is ready to receive you after you hurt them"Gray said with a frown.

"I dont care, if they're still my na-ka-ma they will accept me with open arms"Lucy said and began walking up to the guild.

"Ive heard some guild members have quit, was I that special in this guild?"Lucy asked out loud with her signature smirk.

You have no idea her ex-team thought.

"Come some other time, we are not ready to have you here Lucy, eventually you'll leave later on back to you precious new guild"Natsu said quietly, he was not going to show his vulnerable state to Lucy, nor was he going to let her make fun of the guild.

"We cannot come another time, Master Jiemma has given us orders that we must follow"Rogue said walking on the right side of Lucy.

"We cannot go back with out an answer"Sting said.

"Are you going to push me away after I have come back?"Lucy asked.

Her ex-team looked away, Lucy looked forward to the huge guild hall, she smirked in triumph at their reaction. She stopped in front of the gates of the guild.

Sting shook his head and chuckled at Lucy.

"You just cant stop using others feelings,can you?"

Lucy smirked back. "Nope"she turned to her ex-team "do you think they have missed me?"she asked and gave a smug grin. "I hope they did"

Happy couldnt stand watching his team look so fragile and vulnerable, it made him vulnerable as well, he felt guilty letting them feel that way.

"Why did you betray us Lucy?"he asked. "For power?"

Lucy's grin dissapeared, she frowned in anger. "I wont answer that stupid neko"

Happy almost wanted to cry tears of joy, he wanted to laugh, he missed her calling him names each time he made fun of her saying she is really heavy and annoying when in reality she weighed nothing at all.


End file.
